


First It Giveth

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [10]
Category: DCU, Doom Patrol (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Death, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Past Abuse, Stalking, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: It's been three years since Jason died at the hands of the Joker, and while fighting Mr. Nobody with the Doom Patrol, you get the news that he may be alive again.Part 2 to In My Head, but you don't have to read it to understand this one.
Relationships: Yandere Jason Todd/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Kudos: 45





	First It Giveth

**Author's Note:**

> The Doom Patrol in Titans aren’t the same ones in the DP tv show (alternate timeline or universe I guess) , so for the purposes of this, all of the Mr Nobody stuff also happens to the Titans DP too.

It was a cold, dark night in Gotham as you walked down the street, heading towards your little apartment. Any rational person would tell you it was dangerous to do that in a city with the Joker and the like, but you didn’t exactly care. If someone tried to mess with you, they’d get a nasty shock from your powers anyway.

While it had an incredibly high crime rate and no shortage of supervillains, you enjoyed Gotham. As much as you could enjoy anything anymore. It wasn’t because of any of that though. It was the fact that the city had been home to the one you loved and reminded you of him. Your Jason, who had been violently ripped away from you three years before.

The wound he’d left in your chest was still open and raw, the pain never fading. Everyone always told you that it would get better, that eventually you wouldn’t be haunted by him in every waking moment, but they were wrong. You were glad for that in all honesty, because not feeling the pain sounded an awful lot like forgetting him, and you never wanted that.

You finally got to your apartment and looked around at the drab place. It made you think of how you and Jason used to talk about getting your own place outside of Titans Tower. If things had been different, you’d be coming home to an apartment that actually looked lived in and homey. Instead, it only had the bare essentials, like a display.

As you took off your jacket, you got the feeling that someone was watching you, something you’d been noticing a lot as of late. When you walked to work, while you worked, when you walked home, as you moved around your apartment. Even as you slept you got that hint of paranoia. You locked the window and looked out of it, seeing nothing but shadow as you closed the curtains.

You could’ve sworn you did that before you left.

You sat down on the couch and switched on the tv, hoping to occupy yourself for a few hours until it was time for bed. After a search through all of the channels, which yielded nothing, you ended up on one of the news networks. The first thing it showed was footage of Batman fighting the Red Hood, a new player in Gotham who was trying to take control of all crime.

Then it switched from local news to something further away and much more personal. The image changed to Cloverton, Ohio, showing destruction caused by…"No way". You sat forward, staring at the scene as you saw Cliff, Rita, Jane, and Larry, all in public and apparently destroying the town. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

As if on cue, your phone rang and you checked out the number, which you hadn’t seen in a long time. After a moment, you hit the answer button and held it up to your ear. “Hey, Cliff. You’re not gonna believe this, but I’m watching you on the news right now. Can I get your autograph, Robotman?”

“Ha ha ha, very funny, kid.” It was nice hearing Cliff’s voice after so long, and you couldn’t help smiling even though you knew he must’ve been calling for some reason that you probably wouldn’t like. “We fucked up. Chief told us not to leave, but we did, and now he’s gone along with Jane and the whole town.”

You frowned, looking back at the tv, which still only showed the destruction. “What do you mean the town’s gone? That’s not on the news.”

“This giant fucking hole opened up. Everything got sucked in, including the Chief, and Jane jumped after him. And there was a donkey-”

“A donkey?”

“Look, we need you here, kid. Something seriously fucked up is going on.”

You sighed into the phone, leaning your head back against the back of the couch. “Cliff, I don’t do ‘fucked up’ things anymore. I don’t deal with towns getting sucked into holes, or random donkeys. No more hero stuff. Not after what happened to…” You trailed off and Cliff continued with a soft, pleading voice.

“I know you’re retired, but we need to find Jane and the Chief and we could use your help. They need us.”

Getting in the middle of all of that was the last thing you wanted to do, but you loved Jane and you owed the Chief your life. “Dammit,” you mumbled as you held the phone away from your mouth. “Okay, fine. I’ll take the next flight out. Don’t do anything stupid until I get there.”

“No promises.”

—-

Walking through the doors of Doom Manor was a surreal experience after so long. You hadn’t been there since you and Gar left to join the Titans, and it hadn’t changed a bit. It was almost as if you could see yourself there again, playing games with Gar or cooking with Larry. All of the things you used to do before Gar brought Rachel home and changed everything.

Rita greeted you at the door, perfectly made up and dressed. “Hello, (Y/N). It’s lovely to see you again.”

“You too, Rita. It’s been too long.” You put your bag down for a moment and hugged the woman. Rita had been a mother figure to you and Gar during your time at Doom Manor and you missed her quite a bit. “Has anything changed since Cliff called?”

Rita looked visibly repulsed when you asked. “That filthy donkey spat up Jane, but there’s no sign of the Chief or the town.”

“The donkey…spit her up? Is she okay?”

“She’s… _Jane_. Cliff and Vic are trying to see if she knows anything.”

“Who’s Vic?”

As soon as you said that, a young man was blasted into the room, followed by Cliff and Hammerhead. You recognized him as a hero from Detroit, one that the Titans had tried to recruit before you left, only his father had refused to let him join a team of 'sidekicks’.

Rita stepped out of the way as Hammerhead threw Cliff across the room. “Perhaps we should find Larry and let them sort this out.”

Not long after, you found yourself getting pulled through the mouth of a donkey along with Rita, Vic, and Larry, and definitely had some regrets about answering Cliff’s call.

The four of you landed at the edge of a lake, and in front of you, there were several wooden crosses showing pictures of the townspeople. In the middle of that were four tape players, all with labels. You rolled your eyes at yours, which read 'Sparky’.

You put the headphones on once Vic offered them to you, telling you all, “No way out but forward.”

An unfamiliar voice played along with some elevator music when you pressed the button, starting with several greetings in other languages before saying, “ _ **And welcome. A little too soon to go up our own ass, but hey, here we are. Yes, it’s me. Your full time narrator, part time Chief abductor. You’re here for the tour! Whether you like it or not.”**_

And that was how you ended up where you were, locked up in a dingy little basement that you knew so well, the claustrophobia quickly setting in. _**“Poor little (Y/N), locked in the basement like a more dangerous Disney princess. But your life has been anything but a fairy tale, hasn’t it?”**_ The voice came from nowhere, and you looked around for it.

You didn’t answer, only freezing as your parents came down the stairs, disgust and hatred in their eyes. “Abomination!” Your father screamed, and he hit you hard across your face, knocking you to the floor.

 ** _“Charming,”_** the voice said.

“This isn’t real, this isn’t real,” you whispered to yourself, rubbing your jaw and crawling away from the figures that advanced on you.

 _ **“Oh, it’s very real. And this wasn’t any normal night, was it? It was the night you had enough.”**_ Suddenly, you were out on the lawn of your childhood home, the entire place engulfed in flames, and you watched the fire burn, just like you had back then. _ **“The police said it was a simple electrical fire, an accident, but you and I both know the truth, don’t we?”**_

You looked towards the sky and yelled to the voice. “Who the fuck are you?!”

_**“Just someone who wants to know who you really are.”** _

The scene changed, and you were in an alley in Gotham, gripping the Joker by his throat as the Titans surrounded you. You remembered it like it was yesterday, the night you’d hunted down the Joker and nearly killed him in revenge for Jason.

“Don’t do this, (Y/N). Put him down,” Dick pleaded with you, and you almost didn’t recognize him after so long. You looked down at the Joker, your hold tightening as lightning danced over your hands, burning his chalk white skin. “Jason wouldn’t want this.” That night, you told Dick that he was wrong, Jason would have wanted the clown dead, but you weren’t going to play along with this game.

 _ **“Oh, great. A cliche revenge story. Yawn. Who’s writing this crap?”**_ You ignored him, about to kill this Joker like you wished you’d killed the real one. _ **“But I am curious to see what led up to that. What made you turn violent again.”**_

Your surroundings changed again, and you were in a warehouse, the smell of iron smacking you right in the face before you realized what was in front of you. It was Jason, tied up on the floor, covered in his own blood as the Joker brought a crowbar down on his ribs, cackling at the way he groaned.

“What hurts more? A…?” He hit him forehand “Or B?” Then backhand.

“Forehand?” _THUMP!_ “Or backhand?” _THUMP!_

“JASON!” You ran forward and tried to grab the weapon, but ended up passing right through the clown, who landed another hit on your boyfriend.

_**“You realize you can’t actually change this, right? It was always going to happen. The fans voted for it!”** _

You ignored him, falling on your knees next to Jason, who was spitting up way too much blood. The Joker eventually left the room, laughing maniacally, leaving him nearly dead on the floor. You tried to touch his face, comfort him, do something. Jason glanced up towards the door and tried to move himself towards it, leaving a trail of blood behind him. It shattered your heart seeing him like this, and you cried, reaching out for him. “No, no, no.”

He made it to the door, but it was locked, and he looked to the side to see a bomb counting down from 5 seconds. Jason slumped against the door and closed his eyes, and you sobbed at the sight of him giving up.

_**“KABOOM!”** _

You were in yet another room, smaller than the warehouse, with old brick walls and a huge pool of glowing green liquid. There were many people in the room, and above the pool hung a body wrapped in bandages.

_**“And everyone knows that you can’t just leave Jason Todd dead. After all, it was nothing that a dip in a Lazarus Pit couldn’t fix.”** _

The body was lowered down into the liquid, and soon it was moving again. It emerged from the water, screaming in agony, and ran to the window. The voice said it was Jason, but you couldn’t see clearly before the person jumped out of the window.

“Y-You’re lying! Jason’s dead, and he’s not coming back…” This narrator had kidnapped the Chief, you couldn’t trust him. Couldn’t believe him no matter how much you wanted to.

**_“Well, I’d love to keep chatting, but it seems our time is up, courtesy of Captain Trainor’s little friend.”_ **

“Wait!”

But you and the others were out on the lawn again in explosion of gore, and the town was putting itself back together again. Mr Nobody had left you all with a simple message: **_“Stop looking for Niles Caulder”_**

—-

Apocalypse cults. A book written on the skin of a teenage boy. A giant eye in the sky blinking things out of existence and another blinking them back.

Considering what you’d seen with the Titans, Trigon and more in the following years, you really weren’t as phased as you should’ve been. Even when the book to summon the Recreator was written on a dog.

Thankfully, it was all over, even though the boy, Elliot, couldn’t be saved, and the Chief was right back with Mr Nobody. Plus the fact that Vic’s arm cannon became overloaded and exploded, causing a whole other slew of problems. It was just disheartening that you’d been so close to the Chief, only for Nobody to snatch him right back.

On the plus side, you’d met Willoughby Kipling. Well, meeting him wasn’t exactly a plus since the man was, while good at his work, very crass and basically always drunk. He was a member of the Knight’s Templar, meaning he had a ton of knowledge about magic. And you’d had a feeling it was your best way of finding out more about the glowing green pool Mr Nobody had showed you. The Lazarus Pit.

Kipling had finished magically securing the lab, explaining what the incantation was to Larry, when you decided to ask him what had been weighing on your mind ever since the donkey. “Kipling, you have a second? I’ve got a question.”

The man took a swig of his drink, rolling his eyes. “It’s only the bloody end of the world, so yes, I have plenty of time to answer questions.”

You glared at the man, fighting back the urge to sass him back. “Have you ever heard of a Lazarus Pit?”

He perked up and filled his glass again. “Lazarus Pit, eh? Those are very powerful magic, used to heal and make you young again. Only one man has access to those, which makes me wonder…How do you know about Lazarus Pits?”

“Someone very important to me died and Mr Nobody told me that he was brought back to life with one. He showed me his body being thrown into this glowing, green liquid, and he came out alive.”

“If someone’s brought back from the dead usin’ a Pit, they don’t come back right. They come back with screws loose. So assumin’ that any of it was real.” Kipling slammed the drink, walking past you. “Good luck with that.”

Later, you sat on the couch in the living room, Rita knitting silently next to you, as you thought it all over. Apparently it was possible to bring someone back to life with a Lazarus Pit, but it also had side effects, which explained why he jumped out of the window. But Mr Nobody said that he was still alive and close to you. So did that mean he was out in the world, dealing with his return to life and the effects of the Pit all on his own?

It was more likely that Jason really had died again and Nobody was screwing with you. Or that he was never brought back at all. You wouldn’t put it past him to lie. You just didn’t want to think about it at all anymore. With a sigh, you got up and turned the tv to the news, hoping to drown out your thoughts for a bit. You sat back down, watching the small screen as you got comfortable again.

You were surprised to see a blurry picture of the Red Hood, realizing it was news from Gotham. The volume wasn’t up very loud, but you could still hear the anchor. “The murder rate in Gotham’s criminals has more than tripled in the past week, leaving citizens to wonder what’s changed, and if Batman will ever be able to thwart this mysterious Red Hood…”

You’d only been away from Gotham for a week and there was already even more murder and mayhem in that time. You hadn’t really pegged Red Hood as a mass murderer so you wondered if something happened that the news wasn’t reporting. Maybe it was a good thing you were in Cloverton, dealing with more outlandish things, not worrying about vigilantes and crime for a while…

—-

_The morning sun made Jason glow as you looked up at him from your place in his arms. He held you close to him, his heart beating steady underneath you, and you didn’t want to move. You just wanted to stay in bed all day and appreciate his disheveled curls and green eyes, among other things._

_“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he said with a smirk, which was a contrast to the softness in his eyes that they only held when he was with you._

_“I don’t need a picture.” You shifted slightly so you could be face to face, your lips hovering barely an inch over his. “I plan to be able to look at you forever.”_

_“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” Jason mumbled before closing the distance, partially to hide his blush but mostly because he just wanted to kiss you. His lips gently moved with yours and you felt a warmth flood your entire body. He always said your kisses were electric, literally, but his, whether soft or passionate, were pure fire and made your love for him burn even hotter._

_You pulled back just enough to speak, a smile on your lips. “Says the theater nerd.”_

_“Stop,” he groaned as he leaned his head back into the pillow. You knew he was far from actually upset, so you kept going, half singing:_

“Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter

Just pay me back

With one thousand kisses

Be my lover, I’ll cover you”

_You were interrupted by Jason flipping you over so he was on top, making you giggle. He smiled against your skin as he left soft kisses down your neck. “And I’m the theater nerd.”_

_“Mhm, that’s right.” You closed your eyes and let your fingers brush through his soft hair as he slowly moved lower._

_But there was a feeling in your chest that you knew didn’t belong, a certain sensation that was steadily getting stronger. Something you only felt if you absorbed a ton of power._

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up with a yell. Around you wasn’t your old bedroom at Titans Tower, but the cell that you’d been kept in at the Ant Farm. You’d ended up there along with Vic after you, he, and Jane were ambushed when trying to get to Flex’s wife, Dolores. They’d been keeping you drugged because they couldn’t run tests if they completely neutralized your powers, but they didn’t want you attacking anymore guards either.

Cliff, Larry, Rita, and Jane, stood around you, watching expectantly. You rubbed your wrists where you’d been bound and noticed the way your skin sparked with electricity. Lucy Fugue must have made an appearance and shocked you awake, which had you a bit disappointed. “Prison break? Perfect. I need to get some of this energy out, preferably on Darren Jones.”

“You might have to get in line, kid,” said Cliff. You stepped down from table you’d been strapped to and peeked out through the door, seeing exactly what he meant. All of the cell doors were open and the prisoners roaming the hall. There was no doubt that Jones was going to get what he deserved.

Larry finally spoke up. “We don’t have much time. We need to find Vic and get out of here.”

But none of you expected to find Vic holding his bloodied father, who he’d nearly beaten to death in his Mr Nobody induced rage.

—-

You didn’t think your world could be turned upside down anymore than it already was, but you were wrong.

The Chief had been saved, and in the process, Mr Nobody forced him to confess his sins. All of the events that caused the abilities of everyone in the Doom Patrol were orchestrated by Niles. Cliff’s car accident, Larry’s plane crash, the experiments on Jane, and Rita’s fall. Even your accident and the disease Gar had contracted.

Every single one plotted by the man all of you had trusted.

Once that information came out, you all went your separate ways. Larry and Rita decided to get a place together, Vic went back to Detroit, and Cliff and Jane just disappeared. You, of course, headed back to Gotham.

You didn’t go straight to your apartment though. You sat on the plush grass that covered the grounds of Wayne Manor, staring at a very familiar marble headstone, one you visited often. Usually, you would just sit there and talk to him about anything and everything. How your day had been, old memories, things he would find funny, whatever. That night, all you could do was stare at it his name where it was carved in the stone.

You ran a hand through your hair with a heavy sigh. “Jay, I…I’m not even sure if you’re actually buried here anymore. Or if you ever were. Part of me hopes you are, and not because I don’t want you alive, I just…I hate the thought of you going through all of this alone for the last few years. I hate the thought of you suffering anymore than you already have.”

Tears dripped down your skin and you hadn’t even realized you were crying. You wiped them away with the sleeve of your jacket, but they kept coming. “I don’t know what to believe right now. Mr Nobody really did a number on me. But please, if you’re actually alive, _please_ come back to me…”

—-

You stepped across the threshold of your apartment and felt relief at the fact that you were done with all of the insanity in Cloverton. It was back to your boring, lonely life, and you were fine with that if it meant no apocalypse cults or shady government agencies or beard eating bounty hunters. Though the invitation to live on a sentient, genderqueer street had really been tempting.

When you closed the door behind you and took in your apartment, something seemed…off. Everything was in the right place, just where you left it when you took off to Cloverton, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been inside.

You checked the windows, finding them locked like they were meant to be. You looked in your closet and all of your cabinets and drawers, then under your bed. There was nothing missing or out of the ordinary that you could see.

The familiar paranoia had returned and you tried your damnedest to ignore it. You’d looked over everything, it was fine.

The need to repeat the process took over, but you were distracted by the sound of your phone ringing. You pulled it out of your pocket and your eyes widened at the name on the screen before you quickly answered it. “Dick?”

He almost seemed surprised at the sound of your voice. “(Y/N), where have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. I went to your place and you weren’t there.”

“Weeks? I never got any calls.” But when you thought about it, it made sense. Mr Nobody wanted to keep you involved with everything, wanted to screw with you. What better way than to keep the Titans, people who could easily pull you away, from contacting you? “I was in Cloverton fighting a…well, long story.”

“You can tell me about it later. Right now, there are other things we need to worry about. I need you to meet Bruce and I at the cave as soon as possible.”

You sighed heavily. “Dick, I’m officially retired again after all the shit I just went through. No more vigilante stuff. I’m sorry.”

“It’s Jason.”

For a moment, you froze, but you managed to choke out a response. “I-I’m on my way.”

As soon as you hung up the phone, there was a hand on your mouth and a sharp prick in your neck. You tried to use your powers, but there was barely any time before your body felt like lead and your eyes started to close. The lights buzzed and flickered, but it quickly faded out, and the last thing you felt was a pair of arms picking you up like you were made of glass.

—-

Slowly but surely, you came to, your eyes cracking open to meet a ceiling, thankfully low lit so it didn’t hurt your eyes. Your head had been carefully propped up on a soft pillow, and underneath you was a thick comforter, which you knew wasn’t yours. You weren’t in your apartment, so where were you?

Even though you were still drowsy, you sat up and scanned the small space. There was only the light of the lamp next to you, so it was a bit of a struggle to see the rest of the place. All you could make out was a table covered in papers and file folders and, more disturbing, a collection of weapons hung up on the wall.

You looked down at your hands, willing something to happen, but there wasn’t even a spark. The energy flowed beneath your skin, you could feel it, just not as much as usual. You couldn’t do anything with it, so you’d have to rely on your fists to get out. Too bad your limbs felt like lead. “Dammit,” you muttered.

A modulated voice came from another part of the room. “It’s the sedative. You won’t be able to use your powers until it wears off.”

You squinted into the dark, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had spoken. You were really getting tired of disembodied voices. “Who the hell are you?”

In spite of your condition, you sat up from the bed, swaying slightly. Before you could hit the floor, arms wrapped around you again, the same ones from before. You pushed against the person’s chest to no avail, and he sat you back on the bed. “That stuff was pretty strong. You shouldn’t try to move.”

Even though the light wasn’t too bright, there was no mistaking the figure that stood before you. The body armor, the jacket, the red bat on his chest, and most importantly the shiny red helmet, all told you exactly who it was. The Red Hood.

You frowned up at him, not intimidated in the slightest despite his reputation. You’d faced far worse bad guys than him in your lifetime. “Look, I don’t know what you want with me or what you expected from kidnapping me, but I’m not in the hero business anymore.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching you for a moment. Even through the white eyes of his helmet, you could feel the intensity of his stare. “I know you’re retired. That’s not why you’re here.” Before you could say anything, he reached up and pressed on the side of his helmet. It clicked and made a hissing noise before he pulled it off and put it on the bedside table.

The sight in front of you made you freeze completely, any words, any thoughts, disappearing from your mind. You clapped a hand over your mouth, tears already flowing from your eyes. Dark, messy hair. Deep green eyes. It was him, it was your Jason.

You reached out and touched his cheek just to make sure you weren’t hallucinating and you weren’t. He was there. Mr Nobody had been telling you the truth after all. Jason leaned into your touch with a soft sigh as you held his gaze, eyes wide in disbelief. “J-Jason?”

Jason placed his hand over the one you had on his face. “It’s me, babe.”

A smile stretched across your face, more genuine than any you’d given in the past three years. “It’s you…” You practically threw yourself at him and wrapped your arms tight around his neck, and he didn’t hesitate to pull you closer.

His hand rubbed up and down your back as he smiled at the way you held him after so long. He’d missed this. He’s missed you. “You said you wanted me to come back to you. Here I am.”

You shifted slightly to look up at him, determined not to let go of him. “You heard me?”

“Yeah, I…I followed you from the airport to your apartment.”

“Why did you drug me and bring me here? W-why didn’t you just talk to me there?”

Jason looked away towards the wall, his lips pressed in a thin line. He didn’t want to think about the pain he’d felt when you were gone. How his heart ached because he had no idea where you were. You would understand why he did it, you had to. “When you left town, I didn’t know what happened to you. I couldn’t find you. It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth. I couldn’t lose you again.”

A tear rolled down his cheek and you carefully wiped it away before turning him to face you. “You won’t lose me. You never did.”

His eyes finally met yours and you pulled him in for a kiss. Your lips rolled over his, deepening it as he held you closer. Everything had been ice cold for so long, and now the fire in you was lit again, burning hotter with each brush of his soft lips over yours. It was consuming you whole, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jason’s lips tingled with electricity, and he could feel it travelling everywhere else, tickling just beneath his skin. Even though he’d been back from the dead for a while, this was the first time he felt truly alive since. He’d missed this more than anything and he refused to give it up again.

You pulled back just slightly, your forehead pressed to his and noses brushing. “I just wish you would’ve come to me before so you didn’t have to be alone.”

He reached up and stroked the curve of your cheek with his knuckles. “I didn’t want you to get involved in what I’ve been doing. It’s not safe for you. So I’ve been watching and protecting you.” Jason’s expression changed slightly, a bit more confused than the soft smile he had. The thought had been in the back of his mind since the graveyard. “But you found out somehow. You knew even before Dick called you. How?”

That explained the feeling of being followed and you couldn’t even be mad because it was him watching over you. Before you could think about it any further, he asked you the question and you weren’t really sure how to answer. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, you asked for it.” You took a deep breath and let it out as you collected your thoughts. You explained all of it. Why you went to Cloverton, what Mr Nobody showed you, and what Kipling told you. Jason stiffened when you mentioned seeing his death and it broke your heart. All you wanted to do was hold him. Be there for him.

So that was what you did. You wrapped your arms around him again and held him against you. His heartbeat was strong under your ear and you knew you’d never get tired of hearing it, since before you never thought you’d hear it again. But there he was, living and breathing, and you didn’t care about anything else.

“You still love me, right? Even with what I’ve been doing?” His voice was soft, vulnerable, something that no one but you ever really heard. It felt like a lifetime since he’d been able to be open at all, and it literally was. He didn’t exactly see anything wrong with killing criminals and taking over Gotham’s underworld, but Jason wasn’t _that_ delusional. He knew something like that could scare you away and the thought made him ill.

“Always. I don’t care what happens as long as we’re together. I’ll fight all of our friends…I’ll do whatever it takes. I won’t let you go again.” You kissed him once again, a little more desperate this time.

Despite what Jason liked to think sometimes, you weren’t all innocent. You would throw everything else away if it meant he was in your life permanently. You would face the Titans and Bruce, and you would kill for him.

And Jason would do the same for you without hesitation, because you were his _everything_.


End file.
